1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to fortified food and dietary supplement products which may be administered to produce desirable physiological improvement. In particular, embodiments of the invention relates to the administration of products enhanced with Morinda citrifolia and iridoids.
2. Background
Nutraceuticals may generally be defined as dietary products fortified to provide health and medical benefits, including the prevention and treatment of disease. Nutraceutical products include a wide range of goods including isolated nutrients, dietary supplements, herbal products, processed foods and beverages. With recent breakthroughs in cellular-level nutraceuticals agents, researchers, and medical practitioners are developing therapies complimentary therapies into responsible medical practice and maintenance of good health. Generally, nutraceutical include a product isolated or purified from foods, and are generally sold in forms that demonstrate a physiological benefit or provide protection against chronic disease.
There are multiple types of products that fall under the category of nutraceuticals. Nutraceuticals may be manufactured as dietary supplements, functional foods or medical product. A dietary supplement is a product that contains nutrients derived from food products that are concentrated in liquid, powder or capsule form. A dietary supplement is a product taken by mouth that contains a dietary ingredient intended to supplement the diet. Dietary ingredients in these products may include: vitamins, minerals, herbs or other botanicals, and substances such as enzymes and metabolites. Dietary supplements can also be extracts or concentrates, and may be found in many forms such as tablets capsules, softgels, gelcaps, liquides or powders.
Functional foods include ordinary food that has components or ingredients added to give it a specific medical or physiological benefit, other than a purely nutritional effect. Functional foods may be designed to allow consumers to eat enriched foods close to their natural state, rather than by taking dietary supplements manufactured in liquid or capsule form. Functional foods may be produced in their naturally-occurring form, rather than a capsule, tablet, or powder, can be consumed in the diet as often as daily, and may be used to regulate a biological process in hopes of preventing or controlling disease.